Cap Family
The Cap Family is a Fanon season 26 episode of Supernanny. Gloria heads to her hometown, Manhattan, NY to meet the Cap Family. Matthew, age 40, and Marci, age 40, have 1000 adopted children in 50 different countries who are all vigintuplets with their ages ranging from 3 months to 17 years. These kids do not understand English very well (except for ones in English-speaking countries and the babies). While the ones who are 3 months-23 months old, Catherine (from France), some of the vigintuplets that are 3-16 and the Japanese vigintuplets are well-behaved, the others are far from that. They scream, bite, attempt to commit suicide, throw fits, throw things, and do all other stuff. The teenagers are texting too much and are taking drugs as well. Can Gloria save the family or will everything go wrong? This episode marks an issue of the Naughty Swivel (for Moses), Calm Down Zone, Naughty Platform (for Noah and Dennis), Naughty Circle (for Mulan, Yan-Yan, Gemma, Edwin Silver, Gustav, Rico, and Xiaoping), Paci-Fairy technique, Diaper Disposal, Stay in Bed, Naughty Pit (for Ilkka and Celine), Trash Talk, Baby Log, Drug Disposal, Snack Box Technique, Reflection Room (for Dolph, Banelle, Palesa, Lokeshi, Michelle, Aaliyah and Sally), Allowance Chart, Magic Play Technique, Homework Station, and Around the World Reward Chart, and Learn English. Table of Bad Behavior *Celine age 3 (Canada): She throws tantrums, says bad words, destroys things, and does all other stuff. She was also expelled from preschool due to her unacceptable behavior. Makes so much loud noise that it wakes the babies from their nap *Palesa age 17 (South Africa): She attempts suicide *Sally age 10 (Brazil): She turns on her parents when they try to discipline her *Gemma Cap age 4 (Spain): She loves to play very mean-spirited tricks on other people *Banele (South Africa): He takes dares and uses drugs. He refuses to help take care of the babies and toddlers *Derrick (Uganda): He is very rude and pulls pranks. *Dolph (Sweden): He has no respect for authority and calls his adoptive parents every name in the book. He also refuses to do his homework, which makes him fail in school. He hits his siblings constantly as well. *Matilda (Belgium): She refuses to give up her diapers AND her pacifier. *Mulan age 3 (China): She refuses to eat anything other than rice. *Cédric (Bolivia): He like to cut off his sisters' hair *Rico (Spain): He turns on his parents when they try to discipline him *Tommie (Belgium): He has bad table manners and stubbornly refuses to give up his pacifier and his diapers. *Hinolair (Ireland): He is disrespectful and was expelled from 3 schools. *Lokesh (Bangladesh): He talks back *Andrea (Bolivia): She tells people opposite of their intrests *Beth Cap (Spain): She throws tantrums and cries for attention. *Benard Cap (Belgium): He colors on the table and walls. He also refuses to give up his diapers and his pacifier. *Asa Cap (Norway): She is very rude and screams like a banshee *Yan-yan Cap age 3 (China): She is rude, shouts and yells *Jola Cap (Poland): He and Dennis make fun of Kami (one of the Indian siblings) who lost his hair due to his chemotherapy treatment when he had leukemia *Brinda Cap (Bangladesh): She calls people "poopy-butt", menaces the babies *Milton Cap (Bolivia): He likes shoplifting from stores *Candela Cap (Spain): She breaks every household item *Butholezwe Cap (South Africa): He attempts suicide, refuses to help take care of the babies, takes dares and ruin holidays *Noah Cap age 5 (France): He throws tantrums and acts very rude *Dennis Cap age 9 (England): He is spoiled, rude, disrespectful, and got expelled from 3 elementary schools due to his behavior. He makes fun of Lisa for having the same name as the female character from The Simpsons, Matthew and Henri for wearing glasses, Catherine (one of the French vigintuplets) for her metal braces, the vigintuplets from New Zealand for having Asperger's Syndrome, Ulrika (one of the Swedish vigintuplets) for using a wheelchair, Ed (one of the Vietnamese vigintuplets) for being anorexic, Ariel for having the same name as the heroine from the movie, Disney's The Little Mermaid, Kami (one of the Indian vigintuplets) for losing his hair due to chemotherapy when he had leukemia, and Yoshi (one of the Japanese vigintuplets) for his name being the exact same name from the Super Mario Bros. character. He is very racist and never behaves. *Gonda Cap (Belgium): She is very disrespectful and never behaves. She likes to push the vigintuplets from New Zealand out of the way, scare Ulrika, terrorize Kami and bite Yoshi. *Aaron Cap (Spain): He bites the Japanese vigintuplets. *Piyali Cap (Bangladesh): She has a bad attitude *Urbi Cap (Egypt): She uses foul language *Michelle Cap (Bolivia): She flips people off and pulls on Catherine's French braids *Aaliyah, age 17 (South Africa): She skips school to go to the mall to do some shopping, stay past curfew, lies to her parents and always tell her parents to "die in Hades" (her words, NOT mine!) *Isobel (Scotland): She throws tantrums, screams "Shut up, you idiot!" *Ruma (Bangladesh): She is aggressive, sassy, foul-mouthed and insensitive, often mocking and demeaning to her siblings *Raquel (Bolivia): She tends to have a stubborn attitude *Basetsana, age 17 (South Africa): She skips school to go to the mall to do some shopping and stay past curfew *Keka (Bangladesh): He lashes out on his mother *Chambi (Bolivia): He yells at the Venezuelan vigintuplets *Polo (South Africa): He follows his elder brother Moses' encouragement in chaos and mayhem and likes to scream, yell and misbehave all the time *Ganish (Bangladesh): He pees on everything *Adelgonda (Bolivia): She pulls her sisters' hair *Botle (South Africa): She is rude *Maitreyi (Bangladesh): She refuses to go to bed *Anahi (Bolivia): She is super hyperactive *Moshe (South Africa): He is very rude *Vixen (Australia): She refuses to stay in bed and fights *Xiaoping (China): He is rude *Alok (Bangladesh): He is rude and refuses to eat his food *Jeremias (Bolivia): He touches things he is not allowed to touch *Fadumo (Australia): She is mean to the babies *Mareka (South Africa): She spits on people *Coloma (Brazil): She is very aggressive *Santanu (Bangladesh): He lashed out and hit his mother and says nasty things to his siblings *Evita (Bolivia): She whines & cries a lot *Dintle (South Africa): She is known to scream, yell and hit. *Shoma (Bangladesh): She is bossy *Aucapoma (Bolivia): He is rude, makes so much noise that it wakes the babies *Moses (South Africa): The eldest South African vigintuplet encourages his younger vigintuplet siblings to do bad things; he is the ringleader of chaos and mayhem. He can take dares, takes drugs, ruin holidays, pinch, bite and is very violent. He is the worst-behaved of them all. *Tanay (Bangladesh): He turns on his parents when they try to discipline him *Bradipone (Bolivia): He turns on his parents when they try to discipline him *Nokresimesi (South Africa): She is very violent towards her siblings *Abhink (Bangladesh): She turns on her parents when they try to discipline her *Edwin Silver Cap (Bolivia): He turns on his parents when they try to discipline him *Nandi (South Africa): She is rude towards her siblings. *Akashdvip (Bangladesh): He is very rude *Isbob (Bolivia): She is very bossy *Maletsatsi (South Africa): She is bratty, yells, puts her first in everything and is very violent *Manoj (Bangladesh): He is violent *Moôsejr (Bolivia): He yells at people *Nthofeela (South Africa): He is disrespectful, calls people names and strangle people *Moumita (Bangladesh): She is bossy *Ascencion (Bolivia): She bosses people around *Tau (South Africa): He mimics what his parents are saying, punch, yell, does drugs and takes dares. *Sagarika (Bangladesh): She draws on the walls *Teresa (Bolivia): She refuses to do her homework and even calls everyone in the household bad names *Filemone (South Africa): He mimics what his parents and Catherine are saying, spit, yell and scream. *Stephen (Zambia): He throws tantrums when things don't go his way. He also screams, bites, kicks, and punches. *Sanchita (Bangladesh): She throws and smashes things with rage *Alison (Bolivia): She likes to be show off, join Ayanda on shopping trips to the mall *Ayanda (South Africa): She is rude, spoiled and can stay past curfew. A fashionista who skips classes to go shopping at the mall *Sandip (Bangladesh): He throws things and lashes out on people. *Makhassè (Bolivia): He refuses to take baths and smells really bad *Molapo (South Africa): He takes dares, swears, plays violent video games such as Halo 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops, smoke drugs and spits. He even tortures his brothers as well. He was also expelled from 20 schools. *Sudipta (Bangladesh): She messes up games *Alegra (Bolivia): She roughhouses the Danish vigintuplets *Fikile (South Africa): He takes drugs and ruin holidays, has gotten kicked off the high school football team *Gustav (New Zealand): He screams, attacks his siblings, and throws toys mainly due to the fact he has speech problems that cause his anger and frustration due to having Asperger's. *Ilkka (Finland): She screams like a banshee, hits, kicks, pinches, and even throws toys and books at Pinja and Mikko. *Debesh (Bangladesh): He has a tendency of wandering off, though not as bad as the rest of his siblings Transcripts in Theory Games *The South African vigintuplets visit the beach *Kami's leukemia diagnosis *The South African vigintuplets get sent to Teen Camp *Huy's epilepsy diagnosis *The South African vigintuplets get sent to Behavior Modification Camp *Moses Cap throws a tantrum because he has to go to the dentist *The Bangladeshi vigintuplets get sent to Teen Camp *The Malaysian Vigintuplets' 13th Birthday *Hinolair gets kicked out of PS 185 John M. Langston *Catherine Cap gets braces *Dennis Cap gets kicked out of The Children's Workshop School *Henri Cap gets glasses *The Australian Cap Family Vigintuplets' 4th Birthday *Celine gets kicked out of Mosiac Prepatory Academy *Cap Family 2033 4th of July *Cap Family Halloween 2033 *Cap Family Thanksgiving 2033 *Cap Family Holiday Season 2033 *Cap Family Valentine's Day 2034 *Cap Family St. Patrick's Day 2034 *Cap Family 2034 Easter *Cap Family 2034 Vacation *Cap Family 2034 Groundhog Day Category:Episodes in New York Category:Adopted Foreign Country Children Episodes Category:Adopted Children Episodes Category:Big Family Episodes Category:Naughty Swivel Episodes Category:Calm Down Zone Episodes Category:Naughty Platform Episodes Category:Naughty Circle Episodes Category:Naughty Pit Episodes Category:Baby Log Episodes Category:Drug Disposal Episodes Category:Reward Chart Episodes Category:Baby Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Vigintuplets Episodes Category:Fraternal Vigintuplets Episodes Category:Episodes with Parents from Foreign Countries Category:Learn English Episodes Category:Episodes created by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Fanon Season 26 Episodes Category:20+ children episodes Category:Asperger's Syndrome Episodes Category:Snack Box Technique Episodes Category:Magic Play Technique Episodes Category:Large Family Episodes Category:Racist Episodes Category:Diaper Disposal Episodes Category:Reflection Room Episodes Category:Trash Talk Episodes Category:Allowance Chart Episodes